200 Rules for The Avengers
by NeonGirl14
Summary: What the title says 200 rules for the Avengers.
1. 1-10

**1-10**

1) No one can immobile JARVIS ,so you can pull pranks on other people. **(Even if you created him...Tony)**

\

\

2) Thor you cannot use any newer appliances**. (Even if you want to warm up your blueberry poptarts) **

**\**

\

3) You cannot make Bruce Hulk-out on purpose.** (Once again...Tony.)**

\

\

4) No stealing other's weapons. **(Specially Hawkeye's he tends to over react)**

/

/

5) Never mess with Tony's sciency stuff** (even for a prank Clint, Natasha)**

/

/

6) No overdoing it in wrestling...Natasha.

/

/

7) No leaving an Avenger out you're not three year olds, oh wait some of you are.

/

/

8) No trying to get Steve high** (IT DOES NOT END WELL, trust me) **

/

/

9) No tricking an Avenger into being your slave...Tony. And No scaring them into it either...Natasha.

/

/

10) No betting

**List of reasons why:**

_Tony will keep on betting and betting because he's rich_

_Thor will just give you Azgardain money, which is no good. We live on Earth ,duhh._

_Natasha and Clint become very competitive. _

_Bruce just gets angry and well..you get the picture._

* * *

.

.

.

**Reviews are loved.**

**If you have any rule suggestions just tell me in a review. :)**


	2. 11-20

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions!**

**Feel free to make suggestions! :)**

* * *

**11-20**

11) Pepper MUST have a babysitter on speed dial. **(For Tony) _-ForeverBatgirl_**

/

/

12) They should always have pop tarts, tea, and coffee in the pantry ALWAYS **_-ForeverBatgirl_ **

/

/

13) Stop blasting Friday by Rebecca Black -**_Avengerscrazygal_**

**_-_(No matter how much you like to annoy people by playing it repeatedly Tony) **

/

/

14) No switching each others phones up **(it takes everyone to long to even figure out whose is whose and then everyone gets blamed.) **

/

/

15) No pulling pranks on Fury **(Because apparently he has the right to ground you) **

/

/

16) Tony is not aloud to watch South Park. **(He already has a really dirty & perverted mind) **

/

/

17) No tricking Steve into playing dress up. **(He does not look good in a dress and now those kids will be traumatized for life.) **

/

/

18) Do not get in a who is better argument. ** (It does not end well for Natasha or Tony) **

/

/

19) DO NOT I repeat DO NOT to try and get either Bruce or Steve to date!

/

/

20) DO NOT take Steve to a stripper bar/club/or any time of other stripper place! **(He almost had a panic attack last time)**

* * *

**R&R plz! I would love to know what you think! **

**-NeonGirl14**


	3. 21-30

**Once again thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

**21-30 **

21) Never still the Iron Man Suit -_**Thecatqueen**_

/

/

22) NO running around naked. -_**IamaDemivoid**_

/

/

23) The following movies are hereby banned:  
• Star Wars I-VI (because somebody *cough* Tony *cough* won't stop trying to build everything in the films and saying how Fury looks like Mace Windu with an eyepatch. Also, Thor now thinks Jane is cheating on him with Anakin Skywalker)  
• Lord of the Rings (apparently Arwen looks like Bruce's girlfriend, Elrond looks like the Red Skull, Clint hates on Legolas, Natasha finds the fact that Theoden didn't allow Eowyn to fight to be offensive, Tony likes to call the hobbits homosexual, and Thor keeps complaining that that's not what any of that stuff actually looks like—need I say more?)  
• Pirates of the Carribean (because somebody keeps trying to act like Jack Sparrow 24/7...Tony) **-Avengerscrazygal**

/

/

24) Steve can not use the Iron Man Armour as a punching bag...NO matter how much he deserves it! **-Purple Pixie5**

/

/

25) No coming up with any time of chemicals that makes the avengers younger...Tony.

/

/

26) Do not take Steve to a beach

**(He freaks out at girls in bikinis)**

**/**

**/**

27) Stop calling restaurants and asking is it 'The Krusty Krab'.

/

/

28) Every time you do something douchbagish you must put five dollars in the douchbag jar.

/

/

29) DO NOT let Steve watch and scary movies.

/

/

30) DO not dress as Slender Man than in the middle of the night sneak into Steve's room...Tony


End file.
